I Don't Blame You
by Ayame4679
Summary: **HTTYD 2 SPOILERS** Quick one-shot post-movie. Hiccup struggles to get past his emotions as Toothless tries to provide some form of comfort.


**(A/N: I don't know I was feeling depressed today. However, I will say that I wrote this under the assumption that Toothless didn't have any idea that he was the one who had killed Stoick. When I watched the movie, Toothless seemed confused and curious when the Alpha stopped the mind-control thing, even going to nudge Stoick's hand until Hiccup pushed him away. I assumed that Toothless probably didn't remember what he did while under the Alpha's control. Yeah, that's that. I'll update my other stories soonn.)**

* * *

Hiccup knew he couldn't blame Toothless. He had no control, he didn't know what he was doing. But that didn't stop the haunting memories from rushing back every time he looked into those forest green eyes. He couldn't stop remembering. His best friend, who had been so prepared to kill him. The horrifying noise of his best friend building up the gas to fire the death shot. His dad calling his name for the final time, so full of fear and panic. _His dad_.

The thought of no longer hearing his dad's voice or seeing him was enough to send another wave of guilt through him. This was all his fault. He should've listened to his dad. He never should've confronted Drago. Tears began stinging his eyes, eventually spilling over as he slumped to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer.

And that's where Toothless found his rider, on his knees a couple feet away from the stairs, head facing the ground. Even from the stairs he could see the slight shaking in Hiccup's shoulders; he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He slowly crept down the stairs, inching closer to his rider as he let out a questioning coo. He watched Hiccup visibly stiffen, but his rider made no other movement, his head still ducked down. Toothless steadily made his way forward until he was directly in front of Hiccup and paused, waiting for a response.

After a few seconds, Hiccup finally raised his head to meet Toothless' eyes. Toothless caught the flash of pain that ran through his rider's tear-streaked face, but still couldn't understand what was upsetting him. He lowered his head to gently nuzzle his rider in the hopes of comforting him, but froze as Hiccup flinched, leaning away slightly. It was the first time in 5 years that he had seen Hiccup afraid of him. He whimpered, uncomprehending to what he had done wrong.

Hiccup hadn't realized he had recoiled when Toothless had drawn near, but instantly regretted it as he watched his dragon's eyes go wide with sorrow. Toothless had no idea. Toothless couldn't see what he saw – his dad running to save him as he had pleaded for his dad to stay away – when he looked into his best friend's eyes. He wanted to say something, anything to reassure Toothless that it was nothing, that he wasn't upset at him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He could only stare with tear-filled eyes as Toothless grew more and more distressed at the silence.

Toothless didn't know what had happened, but something told him that he was the cause of Hiccup's sadness. He whined quietly, hating that he put his rider in such a state. He shouldn't be near him if it only caused him pain. He should probably leave Hiccup alone. Maybe that would make him better again. With one last glance at Hiccup, Toothless began turning towards the door heavy-heartedly.

Hiccup felt his heart begin to race as he watched Toothless start to leave. No, he didn't want that. He couldn't do this to Toothless. It wasn't his fault.

"T-Toothless." He drew in a shaky breath as Toothless froze, immediately turning around to sadly gaze at his rider once more.

"I… I'm sorry, bud. I just… I don't…" He grew frustrated at his inability to complete a sentence, tears filling his eyes again from a mixture of irritation and grief. He stared back down at the ground, noticing how badly his hands had started shaking. Within seconds, he felt Toothless curling around him, nuzzling his head against Hiccup's shoulder tenderly. Overcome with remorse, his shut his eyes, tears falling steadily down his face for a second time. He was shaking terribly now as he burrowed his head into Toothless' shoulder, arms wrapping around the dragon's neck.

"I'm so sorry… I don't blame you… I don't…" Hiccup kept repeating himself, sounding as if he was convincing himself and not Toothless. Toothless cooed softly, letting Hiccup hold him and cry for as long as he needed.

It took a few minutes for Hiccup's shaking to subside and the tears to recede. After drawing a few breaths, he pulled back, gaze softening as he stared into his dragon's warm stare.

"You're my best friend, bud. Always." Toothless purred and gently nudged his face with his snout, happy Hiccup seemed to be going back to normal.

Hiccup offered a weak smile as he heaved himself off the ground, Toothless right by his side in a protective manner.

_A chief protects his own._ His father's words had stuck with him ever since that day, a constant reminder of his new responsibility, his new duty.

In the end, Hiccup considered Toothless one of "his own" alongside the village. And he would protect Toothless. No matter what. Just like his dad had taught him.


End file.
